


A Clash of Red Sheilds and Purple Clouds

by Dawnbie



Series: Splitted Purple clouds and Yellow Snakes [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Big Brother Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Big Brother Deceit | Janus Sanders, Im surprised by the lack of Big Brother Tags, Morally Neutral Morality | Patton Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Short Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Short Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sort Of, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnbie/pseuds/Dawnbie
Summary: Virgil and Janus were actually originally one side that split in two. This results in a bunch of smaller design changes when it comes to Virgil and Janus especially. While Thomas remains the same, the relationships of the sides are much more different.Roman was unsure on whether Virgil is a split off side like himself, so decided to ask the angsty side directly.(this is my first oneshot on this site, if I'm missing tags then please tell me, thanks!)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Splitted Purple clouds and Yellow Snakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	A Clash of Red Sheilds and Purple Clouds

Roman had no idea how to breach this question in any way. He could tell looking back at the way De-Janus had worded himself back during the trial when he was questioning him in the first place. Heck, he could tell back when Remus was talking about him. Virgil wasn’t telling them something, and Roman had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was about. A lot of smaller things overall had also brought Roman to this conclusion really, how odd it was for Janus to wear tennis shoes while Virgil wore dress shoes, how they were both wearing bow ties during the court case, the fact that they both had gradient pants that blended from black to their respective colors, the fact that Virgil had fingerless gloves that mirrored Janus’,  _ the fact that they were represented by complimentary colors _ . Roman could make an essay just from how they each look. Then again, only sides that have experienced existence through a split could understand the signs and still not discuss it. But Roman needs to check to find out if this is the case and that he isn’t just jumping to conclusions. All he needs to do now, is to just  _ knock on his door _ . Unfortunately, before Roman can even knock, he’s met face first with Janus’ lower chest as he’s leaving Virgil’s room, nearly knocking the poor creative side over. This never surprised Roman since it usually isn’t difficult for Janus of all sides to do considering he’s the second tallest when Thomas isn’t around, and that Roman is the second shortest. But what  _ does  _ surprise Roman is the fact that Janus holds Roman’s shoulders as he steadies himself with all six of his arms. Roman all but a moment stares at the black scales on Janus’ face, had they always been black?

“-and get out of my room already you over-analyzing prick!” Virgil hisses from inside his room. Roman has to keep himself from desperately trying to look over Janus’ shoulder, knowing full well he wouldn’t even be able to pull it off in his wildest dreams. “So be it, spiderling-“ “-that is  _ not _ my name!” Janus continued, “- and you have a guest!” Janus twirled Roman into his place in the room as he casually sways out of the room. “Have fun pocket sides!” He called as he turned the corner, one of Virgil’s bat plushies smack against the wall of the hall outside his room. Roman would swear that Janus’ scales changed back to its classic yellowish-green color.

All Roman can do is stand in the doorway, looking at an angered Virgil. He’s breathing heavy as his snear is resting across his face where Janus was. Roman isn’t fully sure what to say or do at this point, sure he knew what he wanted to ask but how to ask it without sounding like a snoop was really tripping him up. “Is… Is everything-” “what do you want Roman?” Virgil cut him off, still clearly heated by whatever he and Janus were arguing over. “Um… well I’m not entirely sure how to word this question…” Roman hesitated, he wasn’t sure asking this directly was a good idea anymore, maybe asking Janus would’ve been better-

“Ask anyways, be blunt if you gotta.” Virgil’s anger, seemingly morphing more into either curiosity or concern, Roman can’t tell at the moment. He decides to distract himself for a moment longer by grabbing the bat plush in the hallway, just to dodge this for a few seconds longer. “Ssssooo, are you- were you-... huh, this  _ really _ is tougher to word than I thought…” Roman never had another side that was made in a split before like him. Remus never really counted since he existed already, but Roman ended up splitting off from him because of the fact Remus started gaining knowledge of darker and darker things. Thomas hadn’t needed just a filter, but a side that embodied elements that Remus just couldn’t on his own. So having a side, possibly in the same boat as him feels downright  _ alien _ . What if Virgil really wasn’t a split side and he was about to make a fool of himself? Virgil seemed to stay quiet as Roman pieced together his thoughts. “I was just wondering…” Roman hesitated again, what would they even talk about if Virgil really was a split side? “I just happened to notice that… You and Janus just so happen to have some… appearance similarities and so I was just curious…”

  
  


“Are you a split side from Janus?” Roman physically went to bite his knuckle at the question, feeling like this was too intrusive to even think about. Virgil tiredly sighed, seemingly deflating. Virgil looked at Roman, death gripping his bat plush like reality would crumble without the physical reassurance, eyeshadow slowly starting to form under his eyes. Virgil slowly got up, silently walking towards Roman. “I think we should have this chat in your room, this place is already starting to mess with you.” Roman had blinked at this, he couldn’t tell if this was Virgil trying to hold off telling him or if this was a genuine concern of his, it just left him confused. Roman reluctantly nodded in agreement as Virgil slowly turned Roman out of the room and into the hall.

The walk from Virgil’s room to Roman’s had been carried in silence, a million questions running in his mind at the thought that he isn’t. Why would Virgil and Janus dress so similarly then? Why would virgil somehow be shorter than him, even by a couple inches? Why did Virgil have moments where he acted just like Janus? Heck, why did some of their abilities mirror each other? What did Janus and Remus mean whenever they would bring up Virgil’s name? And if Virgil is a split side, then why didn’t he say anything before? When would Virgil have come to exist? 

Before Roman could ask himself any other questions, he had nearly walked into his door when- is that… is that extra arms he’s feeling on his? Before he even tilted his head, he could only feel two resting against his shoulders. Alright he’ll ask about that later, he’s already got too many questions. 

“Okay, so you really wanna know if I’m a split side or not. Right?” Virgil checks with Roman again. Now that Roman’s in his room again he’s feeling a bit better. “Yes, I was hoping for a bit of clarity about that!” Roman responds with a curious glint in his eye, leaning forward from his spot on his bed and still holding Virgil’s bat plush. “Yeah, gonna be honest with you roman…” The princely side slightly deflated at the tone and glanced down. “... I am.” Roman instantly peeked up at this, “wait- what?” Virgil looked at him, a hint of mirth in his eyes and a sly smirk. “I’m a split side.” Roman instantly perked up at this, all words caught in his throat as he brought his hands to his face from pure excitement. “Oh. My gosh! I have so many questions!” “Welp, here’s the time to asked away.” Virgil says, with a bit more enthusiasm than he normally would, his eye shadow seeming to shift colors slightly. “Okay. Okay, so what abilities do you and Janus have in common?” Roman might as well get the tamest questions out of the way first. “Eh, only a few smaller abilities. Like, we both have multiple arms.” Virgil demonstrates his own multiple arms, the exact same number as Janus. “But we both have markings that change color based off our emotions… sorta.” Virgil shifts uncomfortably at this. “Wait, so I wasn’t just seeing Janus’ scales change color earlier? What determines that shift exactly?” “Well, for me my eyeshadow turns purple when I’m filled with excitement, but usually purple. Last I could tell Janus’ scales only turn black like that when he experiences intense negativity or if he’s feeling protective in a moment- why are you looking at me like that?” Roman was truthfully shocked by all of that. “Does… does that mean you never feel excited around us Virgil?” Roman said wetly, not meaning to sound hurt by that but still feeling the sting. “Wh- no! No no no, don’t feel bad for that! That’s like, a really intense emotion for me. This doesn’t mean i never feel happy around you guys!” Virgil hastily explained, not expecting a reaction like that to happen. “Is there… Is there anything else you wanna ask?” Roman had to breathe for a second, not just to get his spiraling feelings back in check but to also think about his other questions. “Right! Right… What abilities are the reverse from Janus?” Roman hastily continued when he saw Virgil raise an eyebrow. “I mean- when I splitted off from Remus, I ended up embodying more than just ‘good creativity’, I ended up embodying Thomas’ passion and ego and- the point is, I ended up having abilities that were the reverse to Remus’ so… I was wondering if you had anything like that?” Virgil looked up at the ceiling, seemingly asking himself the same question. “I… guess I could count my tempest tongue. Like how Janus has the ability to silence sides with his hands, I can get Thomas to act at times with it so…” Roman had to agree on that, it did seem like an ability that would be the opposite of Janus’. “I’m a lot more ready for physical altercations than Janus if that counts for anything.” Roman had to take a double take at that, sure he expected a lot of differences but having a difference in fights was one of them? “Fight or flight is one hell of a motivator, one that isn’t fully in Janus’ functions. That isn’t to say he isn’t capable, just that I’m a lot more likely to take action than Janus. He usually waits until the last minute or steps in my function if I’m not allowed to.” “Wait, what do you mean ‘not allowed to’? Has Janus kept you from” Virgil cut Roman off, “Oh no no, not Janus. He only kept me from being physically present back before I showed myself to Thomas, and it wasn’t like I had been actively seeking that out anyways.” Roman seemed at peace with that answer, until he continued. “Yeah, it was actually Patton.” Roman was being steam rolled with surprise today, “Patton? He kept you from appearing? Why?” Virgil seemed to bristle a bit at that, Roman went to offer an out from it but ultimately stayed quiet. “Patton said that he did that cuz he thought that I was already too overwhelmed at that point and that I ‘needed some space’ which wasn't the case. Especially when Patton turned into that frog, I was not okay with that.” He did wonder why that didn’t cause Virgil to be summoned, even if it was for a moment. “That's kinda why Patton and I haven’t been the most… chill with each other like we were in the past as of late. And also why he sent Janus to talk to me instead of coming to me himself. Which kinda led to us fighting over Patton but it’s whatever now.” Virgil crunched over himself, his eyeshadow returning to full black. “Um… what were you and Janus fighting about exactly?” Virgil just tilted his head slightly in confusion before realizing what he meant. “Oh you mean when you were coming to ask me about being a split side?” Roman let out a sigh of relief, “yeah, that- if it isn’t too invasive!” Virgil shrugged in response, “nah, I’m already talking a bit about it I might as well continue. Janus was asking me why I had an issue with Patton talking to me like I was his kid but didn’t have an issue when Janus did.” Roman was instantly confused by this, sure Virgil didn’t like when Patton talked in a child encouraging manner but Janus did? “Wait why was Janus upset at that?” Virgil seemed confused before realization sunk in. “Oh no, Janus didn’t have a problem with it, patton did.” The princely side could only respond with a sputtering sound. “Yeah apparently Patton had sent Janus to try talking to me about it. But it’s like, I didn’t split from Patton, I came into being when Janus looked like a teenager, and he and Remus were the only sides I knew well enough about. At the least he’s an older brother and Janus didn’t use explicitly kiddy language, like ‘kiddo’. I didn’t even know Patton existed until I appeared for Thomas. Not to mention the stunt he pulled after the wedding, he didn’t get to have patience after that. So I told Janus, ‘well if he’s being such a stickler about it then I’m just gonna have to disapprove when you do it too’. But then he tried talking me out of it and it’s like ‘what do you want me to do? Cuz I dont see him as a parent to me and you aren’t exactly clear about what  _ you're _ expecting!’ And then he started pulling up specific examples of me not getting along with Pat and… Ugh it was just… unnecessarily stressful.” Oh. So virgil being upset earlier didn’t have to do with anything seriously bad, just wording. “Oh I suppose I can see the strain there… speaking of knowing did- did your split happen before or after mine from Remus?” He wanted to see if there was any instance that they would’ve crossed paths before the sides all split up to begin with, because if they could’ve had this talk before… “Oh, nah my split happened a good while after that. I pretty much woke up one day practically living with Janus and Remus. Although Janus was just as confused as I was over what we were supposed to embody at that point… I’m pretty sure Remus got way too much amusement at watching our confusion.” Right, Remus would’ve been there to see the whole thing happening to begin with. “Yeah, what even  _ was _ your relationship with the two of them like when it was just the three of you?” This is something he and the others have been curious about since day one about Virgil confessing to being one of them. “Eh, it’s pretty much the same as it was back then- well, maybe a bit less drama since we weren’t readily interacting with everyone else at that point.” Roman wasn’t expecting this in the slightest. “So wait what caused you to hate them for a while?” Virgil went wide eyed at the question, as he opened his mouth to answer however. “Oh! I remember that! It was the funniest thing that happened that whole year!” Remus had popped up from under Roman’s bed, with the biggest shit-eating grin on Roman had ever seen on him. “ _ Shut it Remus! _ ” Virgil shouted in his tempest tongue, it seemed like he was starting to turn pink from embarrassment. Remus hopped on the bed, nearly causing Roman and Virgil to slide into him from the dip in the mattress. At this point, the two just grumbled in their silent surrender to Remus’ presence. “It all started when we woke up and Virgil’s door was missing from his spot in the halls. When we looked around to find it, we couldn’t even sense it. And all for a moment we could only think ‘well this is weird, he wouldn’t just disappear without a trace!’ And then we found him all right, we found him on the other side of the door to the Discovered Mind Palace, Screaming a single breath. For five minutes straight in his gargle voice!” He threw himself backwards off the side of the bed, cackling even as his back slammed to the hardwood floor, jostling the two sides on the bed. Roman couldn’t help but to snicker at the mental image as he rebalanced himself. “Thank you, Remus. Thank you for reminding me why I don’t like talking about it.” Virgil sarcastically strains out. Remus bolts up instantly, “Oh if you think that’s bad then I should tell you what Roman did when he first formed!” Romans smile immediately drops and he would look mortified if it wasn’t for how red his face was. “No no no no no! Don’t-” Remus continues to ignore any protests from either, enjoying the embarrassing material he has on both of them. “Our widdle Roman here thought that trying to eat my foot while I slept would be a good idea! Oh, but don’t worry, I kicked the little fucker right in the face in my sleep!” Remus slapped his knee and went back to his cackling, to the point he started to cry no less. Unfortunately, Remus’ tears and snot were going directly onto Roman’s white prince suit as he leaned on him, which caused Roman to look even more mortified. 

After about a minute of silence from Virgil and Roman with Remus’ laughter being the only sound that could be heard in the room, Remus began to stand back up and patted the two smallest sides’ shoulders, “welp, that's out of my system now. I gotta get back to showing Patton my fried tarantula recipe while I still have him tied up in the kitchen. Toodles!” Remus proclaims as he sinks down back to the kitchen, the faintest sounds of Patton screaming could be heard in the still silent room.

Roman and Virgil just sat there, Roman hugging Virgil’s plush and Virgil picking at his classy shoes. The two of them stayed silent for a few minutes brewing in their own thoughts. Virgil was the one to break the silence first. “Y'know later we should prank Remus for that.” Roman looked at him like he just called Remus a three-headed blue chicken, what could they possibly do as a prank that could get to Remus without harm? Because Roman would not harm any side if he can help it. Virgil must’ve sensed his distress, because all he did was give Roman a small smirk. “Remus  _ hates _ glitter and sprinkles.” At this, Roman’s eyes lit up like fairy lights. 

Oh, Remus was gonna get it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you've read it till the end! I've never actually made a oneshot fic like this before & I'd love to make more fics for this universe in the future as I do have a few smaller ideas, but they may be reserved for when I'm feeling a writing rush. I also had no clue the word limit on this site could be as large as it is and I just gotta type out that I think that's super neat! Again, since this is my first time posting a fic on this site if I missed any tags or if there are tags that you think should be present then please do not hesitate to inform me. 
> 
> And if you wanna add any critique into the comments, then by all means go wild. I love reading input from others.
> 
> Again, thank you all and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
